Dunclaus-The Picture
by Lana Verdin
Summary: When Duncan is caught drawing a picture of Klaus, bullies take over, the bullying gets worse, and he doesn't trust even his friends, but when Klaus takes over, standing up for him and making things right, by any means possible, despite his reputation and what will think, and the punishments he may endure he proves that friendship and love is worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N If you look at my other two stories, (only one I will be continuing) you will see that they are both Klaine, (Kurt and Blaine from Glee) I have to say this, if you don't want to read gay, love stories, then please stay off of my account, because that is all that I will be writing for a while. I am thinking about doing a Jonnor, (Jude and Connor from The Fosters) Brittana (Brittany and Santana from Glee) Gallavich, (Ian and Mickey from Shameless) and Drarry, (Draco and Harry from Harry Potter). I know that only four of those are real ships, but still. Please review, and feel free to give any sugestions!

It was another day, at Prufrock Preparatory school, with meaningless classes, that would get them nowhere in life, ever, total ordinary, until the Quagmires and Baudelaire orphans went to the library, ready to completely embrace, the full ten minutes that they were allowed. Bullies always had it out for them, and seeing them together only made it worse, and the Librarian, Oliva, the only person on their side could only do so much.

The triplets, and orphans were having a royal time, Klaus was reading, Isadora was writing couplets, Sunny was biting, what apperes to be, a rather large textbook on the family tree of some teacher, Violet was reading something on mechanics, and Duncan was doing something in his journal, when three bullies, snuck up from behind Duncan.

"Whatcha got here, Lamebrain," asked a bully.

"N-nn-nothing," studdered Duncan, practically petrified.

"Give it back," he whimpered.

"Leave him alone," Isadora said, looking at her brother, she knows what he was drawing, and her heart is breaking in two, seeing her brother, scared, defensless, and about to be outed.

"Lookie here, it is a drawing of...hmmmm," said another bully, "what apperes to be a boy."

At this part in time, Duncan is on the verge of tears, he is red in the face, and looks totally heartbroken.

"Comon guys, quit it," Klaus said.

"Gimme," said the final bully, "it looks like, him."

"Why were you drawing the book boy," the bully demands.

He burst out in tears, his face red like a beet, he runs out of the room, not bothering to answer the question.

He points a finger at Klaus.

"Okay, cut it out," Klaus said, "it can't."

Duncan runs out, in tears, with a flushed face.

"Duncan," they all call after him.

"Haha, lamebrain, is a homo too, and has a crush on another Lamebraine," the first bully said.

Carmelita desides now, to burst into the library, "CAKE SNIFFING ORPHANS IN THE ORPHAN SHACK, CAKE SNIFFING ORPHANS IN THE ORPHAN SHACK!" She then runs off.

"That isn't nice," says Violet, who is a bit hurt, due to the fact, that she indeed has a thing for him.

The bullies say, "Our work here is done, little kid got outed, and we are going to tell the whole entire school!"

"NO," yelled the trio, (excluding Sunny of course).

They walk away laughing, and despite the fact that he still has five more minutes, Klaus runs after Duncan, with the girls following, but the drive, to see if he was okay, pushed him further than the girls, who also had the bags, and Sunny.

Finding him was simple, just follow the sounds of sobs.

"Duncan," Klaus said, knocking on the door of the broom shack, "it is Klaus, can I come in?"

He hears Duncan hold his breath for a second, debating on wether or not to answer, and what to say, when he settles, with a sad, but harsh, "NO," which his voice cracked in the middle of.

He felt like his world was falling apart, he had been outed, and by this time tomorrow, the whole school would know, he wasn't ashamed, but they would make him be, they would ridicule him, the bullying would intisify, and everything would crash, and at this time he thought that he had lost his best friends, the only people who could bring out a smile from him since the fire, after all Isadora only reminded him of it.

"Please, Duncan?"

At this time, the girls caught up.  
"Duncan, I can I come in," asked Isadora, she knew, as they all did, that it was her closet too, and she didn't have to ask, but she was being polite.

"NO! I can't, because I know that they are out there with you," he sobs, "just leave me alone, he already hates me. Gosh how could I be so stupid drawing," he takes a sharp breath, "it wasn't you Klaus, really it wasn't."

"They are staying out here, but I am coming in," she says, before walking in, to comfort her brother, who without a doubt, was hurting, and scared.

"Duncan," she whispers, holding her brother, "it will be okay."

"No," he lashes out, shocking her, "it won't be. I will get bullied worse, as will you, for being related to me, as will the Baudelaires for Klaus...for a Klaus look alike being in the picture," he whispers, just to be sure that Klaus couldn't hear him, and even if he did, he will always deny it.

"Listen," she starts, "I love you, they love you, even if it is only as a friend, and yes we get mad, but we will always support you. Do you remember the time that you broke my arm?" He nods, silently, "I wanted to out you, but I didn't, because I love you, I woke you up, when the house was on fire, risking my life, to save yours, because I love you, and I am sure that they would do the same. They didn't want us to distract Olaf, because they care, and this won't change anything, this doesn't change who you are, or how they see you, and if it does, then they are not important, because those who mind, don't matter, and those who matter, don't mind."

"But what if they do?"

Klaus wanted to say, "I do mind, and this does change things, because now I can...no, I can't, not now, oh how I wish I could, but this changes nothing, because we are friends, and that is all we will ever be. I wish we could be more, but he doesn't need a boyfriend, but a friend."

"We won't, we don't, it doesn't matter to us," Violet whispers.

"Please, just let us in," Klaus says.

Isadora looks at Duncan, who noddes, before standing up and opening the door, where he is embraced, by the only people who truly matter in his life.

Klaus wipes away a tear from Duncan, who giggles, looks down, and blushes.

Then he knows, everything will be okay.

A/N This was going to be on the next chapter, but I would have just wrote this right after, and decided to save time, and space on my computer, so I will just publish it here!

The next day everybody is laughing and talking about Duncan, not behind his back, but in front of his face. _Is being gay, really this important, that it is the only thing going on in other people lives? Is this so important, and changes everything, and their lives so much, that it is the only thing intresting going on in their lives?_ Duncan can't help but wonder. He wants to look down, and walk, but he can't. He isn't weak. He holds his head up high, and looks straight ahead. People start calling after him things like, "Faggot," "gay boy coming through," "Top or bottom," "Gyke," "Homo," and about twenty other things, that may or may not be factually incorrect.

In room one, they learn about Duncan Quagmire being gay, in room two they learn about Duncan Quagmire being gay, at least for the morning time, but no, even the teachers aren't egotisitic enough to take over and make the rest of the class about them, like they always do, (are they even certified? Do they only teach about themselves because they can't teach about anything else, due to lack of education, and certification, and information on the matter? Everybody thought these things) they make the rest of the class about the drawing in question, and even get it long enough to pass it around BOTH classes, before it got to the Baudelaires or Quagmires, due to the administration instructions, that they are not allowed to recieve it, before everybody else, so they can't destroy it. When Klaus finally gets it, he takes it, and when the teacher, and students confront him, he says that it belongs to Duncan, when they make a grab for it, he rips it, then gets in trouble for destroying school property, before proving that it isn't, but still getting dention.

"Thank you, Klaus you didn't have to do that," Duncan said.

"I wasn't going to let them get away with it completely," he responds.

"Well now you are in dention," they laugh.

During lunch, Klaus does something that he never though he would be caught dead doing. He didn't even think about it, he just did it.

He stands up on the table and gives the school better news to gossip about, he was going to make himself an even bigger laughing stock than Duncan, and all the Duncans who came before, he was going to pull the biggest stunt ever, and he was going to do it, to get the attention off of Duncan. He somehow does this with confidence, like he knew that he was going to succed. He stand up and moons the crowd, before jumping down, and pantsing the bullies. He walks back to his table calmly, and eats his lunch. (A/N I wrote and rewrote this paragraph over and over, he does things, like make a speech about how Duncan didn't draw the picture, or he comes out on the table, or kisses Duncan/Isadora on the table, but I didn't want the speech to go the wrong way, and knowing the bullies and crowd it would make things worse, the coming out would make the bullying worse, the kiss would make the bullying worse, because it would have been a mockory to Duncan, at least that is how the bullies would have seen it, saying that even his friends hated him, and that they only were around because of her, and the kiss with Duncan would have made it worse, saying that they are boyfriends, and that totally would have clashed with the plot.)

Nobody does anything, until they all erupt in laughter, the bullies flee from embarrassment.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that," says Duncan.  
"Yes I did, we are friends, and thats what friends are for!"

They all share a smile.  
The people who were also bullied, (Not as bad of course) came by to thank Klaus for knocking them down a peg or two, because after all, they didn't like the bullies, and even though they were also a bit cruel, they also hated them.

Later that night Duncan heard a knock on the door, Isadora was asleep, so he sits up, and opens the door, and to his surprise he sees Klaus.

"Can I come in," he asks.

He nods.

"I just had to know," he pauses, "if the person in the picture, was me." He whispers the last part.

He blushes, looks down, before looking at Klaus, in his eyes he seen, love, so he nods, he continues to look at his eyes, he expects anger to flash, but he doesn't. Klaus embraces him in a tight hug.

"Why," he whispers in his ear.

"I think you know why," he whispers back.

"I just... I need to hear you say it, before I embarrass myself, or I need to know if by showing up at all, I am embarrassing myself."

"What about lunch, wasn't that embarrassing?"  
"No, even if it was, that would be a bit different."

"Why?"  
"Just, I need to hear you say, why you drew me, please." Is was the please that got him.

"I like you," he whispered, lower than before, Klaus almost didn't hear it.

He releases him, from the rib-cracking bear hug, and Duncan looks down, Klaus puts a finger under his chin, lifting his gaze, forcing him to at least look in his direction. It took a bit, but he finally looked him in the eye, "I never thought that I would be happy, after the series of unforunate events, but I am." He kisses him, it starts as, what would be a peck, but as he pulls away, thinking that he made a mistake, Duncan closes the gap, and kisses him back, and here is when they know that everything would be okay.

(Continuation if you'd like, Isadora wakes up, to see Duncan, not in the corner, but with Klaus, with his arms draped around his neck, looking dreamaly into his eyes, he walks up and taps his shoulder, mouthes 'good job' and goes back to sleep. They both chuckle, "You told her that you like me," it wasn't a question, a statement.

"Prehapes, " he says, when a knock is heard at the door, it was Sunny, and Violet, they must have noticed that Klaus wasn't in the shack, and came alooking. They embrace him, then walk away, seeing how happy the both of them are, in that moment, and they don't want to ruin it. They are in love, even if they won't admit it now. )

Okay so the next chapter will be really short, it will also be different from this one. It will tell a different story!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

I THINK THAT YOU GET THE MESSAGE NOW!

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

The Baudelairs and Quagmires all sat together in the cafeteria, Klaus was going over his notes for a test about to come up.

The girls all knew, that the chemstry between the boys would one day unite their familes, but they were already family as far as any of them were cencerned.

"Whatcha got there," asked Duncan.

"Notes about what stains cover which piece of clothing beloning to the teacher," Klaus answered glumly.

"No, not that, this," he says, pulling a paper away from Klaus, that he was obviously trying to keep conceled. When in grabbing the paper, he tipped over a glass of water that spilt on the paper.

Klaus didn't notice exactly what paper he grabbed, so he just thought that he was about to fail the test, no big thing.

They all rush and hand over napkins to help clean up the mess, but the right side of the paper was all smuged, and when he tried to dry it, it almost tore, so he stopped, before relizeing that it had smuged worse than before.

"Hey can I borrow your notes," he asked Isadora, whom he shared the class with.  
She nodded, her attention, along with Duncans on the paper. When he seen why, and which paper he had pulled, he started to blush, but Duncan was on the verge of tears.

"You like Isadora," he questioned, because on the paper it said,

Klaus B. + a Q.

Klaus was a bit relived, to find out that he didn't know that he liked him, but then started to panick, because now he thought he liked Isadora, which is worse, because it isn't true, and Isadora may get hurt, and they may not be friends anymore, and they may hate him, and so much more, the possiblities were coming at him a mile a minute, so when he didn't answer, Duncan took that as a yes, and went to flee.

He ran down the corridor, before Klaus chased after him.

The bullies seen what had happened, and got up to look at the paper, "Heya guys, check this out! Klaus likes Duncan! It is so obvious, that is why he took off after him!"

"Shut up," Isadora hissed.

"Yeah, you ruin everything, you have ruined everything else, besides you don't know what you are talking about," Violet said smirking, she knew that the giant knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh I see, " he says, touching her hair, as she shivers, "you play for the other team. You're a lez. We have two homos from the same family!"

"You really don't know what you are talking about," she says half whimpering and half studering from being touched. He lays a hand on her shoulder, and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Gimme one night, Imma fix you."

She kicks him in his area, before he slouches to the ground, and runs off after her brother, she turns around last minute and says, "1) I am not broken, 2) Good luck having children when you are older!" Then she takes off, never looking behind her.

Isadora follows, with Sunny, and they go to turn to corner, when they stop, they hear the boys.

"I don't like Isadora."  
"Then what was that?"  
"D-U-N-C-A-N! The a... you saw the a."

"Oh," he sniffles, "then I guess that I can do this." He kisses Klaus, who is shocked, but welcoming of the kiss.

The girls start to clap, and despite being in dention for the longest time everything is okay, or it will be, because they are safe from Olaf, and if they can defeat, and win that battle, handeling a few school bullies, will be easier for them, than it was for Sunny to make friends, with the Incredibly, Deadly, Viper.


End file.
